Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 13\% \times 0.6 \times -\dfrac{8}{8} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 13\% = \dfrac{13}{100} = 0.125 $ $ -\dfrac{8}{8} = -1$ Now we have: $ 0.125 \times 0.6 \times -1 = {?} $ $ 0.125 \times 0.6 \times -1 = -0.075 $